One Sexy Cowboy
by mr1987
Summary: Ok I had it posted and decided to redo a little bit. They're very minor changes, but they're there. Please continue to read and review, thanks! Again, thank you to Heather and Stephanie for the help.


1415 Local

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

Mac walked into her and Harm's apartment with a few bags with clothes in them from shopping. "Harm, baby, I'm home."

"I'm in here, sweetheart." He called from the bedroom, "Come in here. I have a surprise for you."

She carried the bags through the kitchen into the bedroom, with the intention to show Harm all her clothes she bought, but she sight she saw made her knees buckle. Harm had a tight sexy shirt on that showed all his perfect muscles and a cowboy hat that made him look sexier than ever. Mac's heart was racing and when he walked over to her in a strut, she nearly fell over.

He gave her the sexiest grin, "I'm assuming you approve?" He questioned as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ohhh yeahhh." She said just as he put his lips to hers for a sexy kiss that made them both weak in the knees.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands found her back and traveled a little lower to her six and she moaned.

Mac felt that this could get out of control pretty fast, so she brought her hands to his chest and pulled away slightly. "Sailor, as much as I would love to just fall into bed and make love to you all night. You need to feed me and I want to show you the clothes I bought today." She told him with a saucy smile as she reached up for one more kiss, and then moved for her bags.

Harm watched her with a smile of his own as he sat on the edge of the bed and she moved to model each of her purchases of the day for her handsome sailor.

The first three that she tried on, Harm grinned as he thought of times she could wear them and that alone would make him cave and give into anything he wanted. She modeled the last one, which was a really sexy pair of jeans with jewels on the pockets and a lavender tank top with jewels on the collar. His grin got wider and she smiled seductively and walked over to him on the bed.

"If you like this outfit…" She paused for a second to start undressing, "…then you'll like what I have under…" she took her shirt and pants off slowly and Harm's heart start racing. She revealed a sexy bathing suit that she bought at one of her favorite stores.

Harm sat there and watched as she took off the jeans and top, revealing what he guessed you could call a swimsuit to his gaze. He felt his breathe catch in his throat as his eyes widened. He looked her up and down, flyboy smile covering his face. He gave an approving nod. "Very nice baby, I must say I think this is my favorite."

Mac laughed and tossed her shirt at him, before turning around and sauntering back into the bathroom. She came back out five minutes later dressed in jeans and one of his shirts. She was amused to see him still in the same spot as she walked over and leaned down to kiss him. "You need to feed me." She reminded with a saucy smile.

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh now you want food, huh? You tease me with these new sexy outfits and now you expect me to feed you?" He grabbed her and she came crashing down in his arms and he started tickling her, "Well guess what? It doesn't work that way, colonel!" He teased.

Mac laughed and tried to get free from her boyfriends grasp and his tickling fingers. "Pll…ease…feed…me!" she gasped. She was trying to wiggle out of his arms and off the bed, but it just wasn't working.

"Oh no, pleading is not going to work this time." He wiggled his fingers in her side and she curled up in his arms. She curled up in his arms, still laughing as he tickled her.

"You play dirty sailor..." She said on laugh as she still tried to wiggle free.

He finally stopped tickling her and she lay out fully on top of him, looking down at him with a saucy smile. "Please feed me." She pleaded as she leaned down and gently suckled his lower lip into her mouth. She pulled back with a pout and ran her finger along his lower lip. "Please?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"How can I resist that?" he asked, surrendering. They both got up and started walking out of the bedroom. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and they both tried to walk. "Anyone ever tell you how gorgeous and sexy you are?" he whispered into her ear and saw her cheeks blush.

"Yeah my gorgeous boyfriend tells me that everyday." She leaned her head to kiss him.

He grinned at what she said, "Gorgeous boyfriend, huh? You seeing someone else that I don't know about?" he teased her and she laughed.

"If there are two of you that I don't know about sure." Harm laughed and let go of her so he could look in the fridge to see what there was for lunch. He opened the door and stood there for a few seconds, making a mental list of what there was to eat. Mac came up behind him and stuck one hand in his back pocket and the other around his waist, "What is there to eat sailor?"

"Um, well there's not much of a choice. We have pizza from last night if you want some of that. I can make a hamburger for you and I'll have some of the macaroni's that are in there."

She grinned at him, moving to sit on the stool of the island. "I don't care, whatever you have is fine. Just as long as it's not that meatless meatloaf of yours, I won't put my stomach through eating all that again." She teased him with a smile as she took a sip of the bottled water she grabbed upon entering.

He gave her a glare over his shoulder as he looked back in the fridge, and then looked back at her. "Okay, I'll surprise you."

"That's what scares me." Mac teased then smiled and nodded, before moving to the living room and turned on some music. She turned the radio on to hear her new favorite song, "Every time We Touch", by Cascada. She turned the bass up a little so the song sounded better and started dancing to the music.

Harm saw her and raised an eyebrow, 'damn my girlfriend knows how to dance', he thought to himself. He put her pizza in the microwave to heat up and he took out the stuff to make his salad. He decided to go join in on the "fun" she was having. He walked over to the radio and turned it up a little.

He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her swaying hips. He pressed his own hips into her six, holding her tight as his hips swayed in sync with hers to the music. She turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as their bodies continued to sway as one to the music, eyes intently locked on one another, electricity flowing between them. His eyes still locked on hers, he trailed the back of his hand softly down her face, her neck. He slid his hand down until it was resting on her six, pulling her as close as he could get her as they continued to dance to the music. Their bodies in perfect rhythm with not only the music, but also each other, he rested his forehead against hers, his hot breath fanning her face, lips mere centimeters from hers. He pulled her closer and grinded into her. She did the same thing back, rubbing against him, and she could feel his arousal.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Damn, Mac. You sure know how to dance to make a guy fall head over heals for you."

She returned the sexy whisper by saying, "I thought you already fell head over heals for me."

"Trust me I fall deeper for you everyday."

She raised her arms over her head and shook her hips back and forth again, this time literally rubbing up against him, intentionally. She heard him groan and he slid his hands down her side and slid them under her shirt.

Mac gasped as she felt Harm's hot hands on her already heated skin, his touch burning into her body. A small whimper escaped her lips as Harm slid his hands up her body until he was grazing her breasts. "Harm..." She whispered breathily before she felt his lips trailing across the back of her neck in hot, wet kisses. She felt herself melting like putty in his arms, and she rubbed her hips against his even harder, feeling his obvious desire for her, small smile upon her lips when she heard him groan again.

She slipped out of his arms and torturous hands and danced a little further up from him with a devilish grin on her face. She was getting a little steamed from dancing so she rolled her shirt up a little and tied it in a knot in the back. Harm practically started drooling when he saw her do that. 'Sweet, more skin to touch!' He thought with a grin. He danced his way over to her and again slid his hands around her waist to rest on her stomach, teasingly grazing his fingers over her skin.

She playfully slapped his hands away and stepped back from him, needing a chance to catch her breath. She continued to sway her hips to the music, dancing in front of him. He advanced towards her, pulling her to him for another deep kiss. She broke the kiss as she pushed at his chest with both hands, sly grin on her face as she danced around until she was standing behind the couch. Again he advanced towards her, quickly closing the distance with a few of his long strides. He pulled her flush against him for another passionate kiss, tongues dancing as their bodies were still doing of their own accord. Again she pushed him away, grinning as she practically sprinted to the other side of the room. She turned and shot him a wicked grin over her shoulder, and within seconds they were both engaged in a heated kiss, grinding his body against hers once more.

"God Harm. You said I know how to make a man fall head over heals in love with me by just dancing, but you're doing a pretty damn good job yourself."

He just continued to grind against her and run his fingers teasingly over her soft sensitive skin. "You are so damn hot." He whispered huskily in her ear. "How did it take me 9 damn years to realize that?" She grinned. He moaned softly, he was getting so turned on right now, "I guess…I was a coward."

"I don't think that word classifies you anymore." She winked.

He grinned and thought of something, "So does dancing like this with me turn you on?"

"What do you think?" She asked as she suggestively swayed her hips against his once more, pressing up against him in all the right places as she swiveled her hips against his. He groaned again and tossed his head back slightly. "God, what you do to me." He breathed before his lips found her neck again, slowly kissing his way up to her ear.

Mac gasped and tried to play it cool, but that was starting to get very hard, "And just what is it I do to you?" She arched her neck so he could have better access to it. He placed open-mouth, wet, hot kisses on her neck making his way up to her ear then back down the other side. When he got to her collarbone, she completely melted and he felt her get hot.

He pulled her harshly into his hips, letting her feel for herself just what she did to him. "This." He breathed, smiling softly when he heard the small whimper that escaped her lips. He ran his hands up and down her back, slipping them beneath her shirt so he could feel her heated skin against his fingertips once more. He felt her shiver slightly and a wicked smirk passed across his face. "Cold?" He asked coyly.

"Oh I'm anything but cold right now." Mac could hear the song coming to an end, unfortunately. She finished dancing, panting a little bit, from being out of breath.

"If I had to just watch you dance for the rest of my life, I would be one hell of a happy man watching you." He grinned and pulled her in for a passionate, knee-weakening kiss. The song came to an end and they pulled each other closer with their hands for a deeper kiss. She practically melted in his arms and he steadied with his strong arms.

Mac wasn't sure, but she thought she heard a knock on the door. She pulled away from his lips and put an odd expression on her face. "What's wrong, honey?" Harm asked.

"I thought I heard a knock at the door." She shrugged, "Oh well. Guess I was hearing things." She leaned back to his lips for another kiss.

This time Harm heard it and pulled away, "No, Mac, you're not hearing things because I heard it too. Let me see who's at the door. I'll be right back." He kissed her lips.

"Okay." She kissed him back. Mac watched as Harm moved to answer the door and then decided to join him. He opened the door and she wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing the side of his neck. "Baby, who is it?"

She looked at the door and she tensed. "Renee, what are you doing here?" Mac asked, neither her or Harm making any movement to let her into the apartment. This is just what they needed.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Renee asked with annoyance as she pushed her way into the apartment. This made Harm mad.

"Damnit Renee, what do you want? We're kind of busy here." He said, in annoyance as they waited for her to respond.

"Oh are you two involved with each other?" She was so good at being a dumb blonde, but the joke wasn't funny anymore.

Mac scoffed, "Ah, gee Renee what do you think?"

Renee looked at how Mac's shirt was tied in a knot in the back of her shirt, "Geez how steamy did you two get before I got here?" She asked with a fake sexy grin on her face. She was being really annoying.

"RENEE! That is non of your god damn business!" Harm was getting on the verge of pushing her out of his apartment and slamming the door on her face.

Renee's eyes went wide. "Geez, fine, I'll leave. I was just going to see if you wanted dinner, but I guess you've already eaten, huh?" She implied with a smug smile. She pulled her coat back around her and started towards the door.

Mac tightened her hold around Harm, the desire to tackle that bitch to the ground and beat the hell out of her so tempting. Harm gave Mac a quick squeeze, whispering. "Don't let her get to you." He then turned his attention back to Renee.

"I think it would be best if you leave, now." He told her coldly and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm already gone, sorry to interrupt." She retorted as she slammed the door behind her. Harm then turned back to Mac, slipping his arms around her and beneath her shirt as he felt the hot skin of her back.

"Now, where were we?"

She pulled his face to hers and sealed their lips together again, but her rumbling stomach broke them apart, "Oh right you wanted lunch didn't you?" Harm teased.

"As much as I would love to finish…" she gave him a peck on his lips, "…this make out session, my stomach is speaking for itself."

He laughed and let go of her, "Okay lets eat." They walked over to the counter and she got her pizza from the microwave and he fixed his salad. She went to wash her hands and didn't dry them. She went over to him and flicked the drops of water on her hand at his face. He laughed as she flicked water in his face and playfully grabbed her wrists. "You'll pay for that stunt, Marine." He teased as he backed her up into the counter.

Mac just grinned up at him as he pinned her arms above her head against the cabinets, not making any real effort to break his hold. "Oh yeah? Do your worst, sailor." She teased and he swooped down and slanted his lips across hers.

Mac moaned against his kiss, but then again her stomach once again spoke up and they pulled back with a laugh. "To be continued, after lunch." She told him before grabbing her plate and sauntering to sit at his table.

He followed her with his plate of salad to the table and sat across from her, grinning. He eyed her up knowing she had something dirty on her mind and he planned to get her back really good for her little "stunt" she just played on him a minute ago. "You're so in trouble after we eat, marine."

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do, sailor?" she raised an eyebrow. Her heart raced in anticipation, just thinking of what he was going to do to her.

"I guess you'll just have wait and see, now won't you?" He teased and Mac playfully stuck out her tongue at him. "That's no fun, sailor." She pouted and Harm just shot her that damn, cocky grin.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Must you be so damn smug?" She teased with a smile as she reached under the table and slowly began to run her foot under the leg of his pants.

"You know you love it." He grinned and reached under the table and grabbed her foot. He ever so lightly dragged a finger underneath it, tickling her.

"Harm…" she half giggled and she tried to pull her foot out of his grasp.

"Payback is torture isn't it?" He winked and grinned mischievously.

She struggled to get her foot free but every time she did, he tightened his grip a little so she couldn't. He just held her foot as he ate his salad with the other hand and every so often he would draw a pattern on her foot and he could see her holding back laughter. "I wonder what would happen if I did this…" he said in a teasing voice and dragged his fingers over the underside of her toes and he grinned.

"Harm, that tickles!" She cried as she tried desperately to get her foot free from his grasp.

"That's the point, Marine. Don't play with fire, if you don't want to get burned." He told her smugly as he pushed his salad way and released her foot. He then moved off his chair and got to his hands and knees.

Mac laughed. "Harm, what are you doing?"

Harm just flashed her a grin as he started to very slowly and teasingly crawl towards her on his hands and knees, licking his lips teasingly. "I want my dessert."

She got up off her seat and backed away from him as he advanced slowly on her. Mac couldn't help but laugh at the sight she saw. Usually it was the woman doing that to the man, but something about it was turning her on. She backed up to the couch and she fell onto the couch onto her back, as he got closer to her. As he crawled over to the couch and climbed on her, he poked her side and she giggled, somehow it was sexy to him and he raised an eyebrow, "How are you so sexy? It's like a crime."

She flashed him a grin. "Funny, I was just about to ask you the very same thing." She murmured as she locked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. The full weight of his body pressed down onto her and she kissed him softly. He pulled back and traced a finger down her face, as she reached to grasp his hand in hers pulling it to her mouth she kissed it softly as their gazes locked and held. "You're amazing, Harm. How did I get so blessed?"

"I don't know but I thank god every day for you. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I was so dumb 9 years ago when I realized I fell in love with you and didn't do anything about it."

He pressed his arousal against her leg and she moaned. She then grinned. "Hello there cowboy."

He grinned as she reached down and pulled him on top of her. She lay back on the couch and he covered her body with his. "Hello there cowgirl." He teased right back as he pushed an errant piece of hair behind her ear. He looked down at her, his love for her clear, and consuming his every being as he pressed his lips against hers. Things really started to heat up and Mac pulled back, breathless as she gazed up at him, panting softly.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too baby."

"Hey I have an idea sexy."

"And what is your idea gorgeous? Make out on the couch all afternoon?" He had a mixture of a cute grin on his face and an adorable voice that had him hoping he would win a yes.

"Well we could do that too when we get back, but do you want to go get ice cream?"

"Hmmm…" He pondered as he thought of things they could do with ice cream. His mind was so in the gutter right now. Hell he didn't care.

"Well, is that a yes or no sailor?" She teased with a smile as she looked up at him.

He grinned down at her and pushed himself up off of her. "Yeah, ice cream sounds good about now. Let's go." He said as he walked over and grabbed his keys.

He looked back, amused to see Mac still lying on the couch. "You coming, Marine?"

"Yeah…" she jumped off the couch and ran out of the apartment behind him, closing the door behind her. She ran up behind him and grabbed him around the waist, screaming 'boo', not that she really scared him because he knew she was going to do something, however he surprised her by grabbing her around the waist with both arms and teasingly tried to walk and he playfully nibbled her neck and held her to him.

"Tying to scare a navy commander, huh?"

She giggled, "Well, can't blame a Marine for trying." She said with a grin as she pulled his arm around her waist. "Come on, I believe we're going to get some ice cream."

He pulled her tightly to him as they walked to the elevator, never releasing their hold on each other.


End file.
